


Happy New Year

by Junks_stuff



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, How Do I Tag, M/M, New Year's Kiss, New Years, bottom Junkrat, top Roadhog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-09-20 22:38:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17031264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junks_stuff/pseuds/Junks_stuff
Summary: Christmas had just recently passed and now it was New Year's Eve.





	Happy New Year

**Author's Note:**

> This is my "Secret Santa" gift for JunkhogMakison. I'm sorry this took so long to get out, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless.  
> I'm terrible at writing, so please forgive me for bad format or errors.

Roadhog was still tired from the Christmas party but now it was time for the new year party. Right now, all he wants is sleep. Holidays were exhausting sometimes - especially after not celebrating holidays for years in the Outback and suddenly celebrating every holiday with a big group of people.

He was able to get some sleep today, but would gladly accept more. He groans and opens his eyes to look at the clock on the nightstand and it reads 7:47 PM. The party was supposed to start around 8:00. He probably shouldn't be late, so he sits up with a sigh and stands despite his knee's protests. He went to put on some pants and the nice sweater he was gifted for Christmas with a big pachimari on the front and looked himself over in the mirror. "Good enough," he thought. He went over to the bathroom he and Junkrat shared to brush his hair and teeth then grabbed his mask before heading out of the room.

As he was walking out of the room, Junkrat ran into him. He was wearing his bright yellow and orange sweater with an image of his rip-tire sewn in and some new camo pants with his right pant leg cut off at the top of his pegleg. He grabbed Roadhog's arm with a smile and tried to lead him down the hallway to the room where the party was taking place. "Hey, I was just coming to get ya. Come on, the party's gonna start without us!"

They got to the room and everyone else was there. Some we're around the tables with the food and drinks on it and the rest were standing and sitting on chairs or couches talking amongst themselves, laughing and enjoying themselves. Junkrat let go of Roadhog's arm and went to go sit with some of the younger agents and Roadhog went to get something to drink. After a few minutes, the first game of the night was about to begin and Junk came over to get Roadhog and bring him to where they were sitting and pressed to his side.

After several hours of laughing and games, it was nearing midnight. You could practically sense the excitement in the air as the timer on the television counted down.

5 . . . 4 . . . 3 . . . 2 . . . 1!

Everyone cheered and toasted to each other. Ana hugged Pharah and gave her a kiss on the forehead, wishing her a happy New Year. Torbjörn stood on a chair next to his daughter, Brigitte, so he could do the same. Junkrat then looked over and saw Hana give Lucio a soft kiss on the cheek with a hug. He looked over to Roadhog and got an idea. He turned to face Roadhog, then quickly slid up his mask as to just expose his mouth to plant a kiss on.

That shocked hog to his very core - They'd agreed there was a mutual attraction between them, but they'd not been intimate with each other. Junkrat slid Hog's mask back down, smiling almost sheepishly with a slight pink flush on his cheeks. "Happy New Year, Roadie!"

Junkrat started to think he was in big trouble when Hog didn't respond or react for a few long seconds. He was about to try to apologise when Hog playfully ruffled Junkrat's patchy hair and said "Happy New Year, Rat."

They stuck around for awhile longer, talking for a while more, then headed back to their room. They did their nightly routine, changed into a t-shirt and comfortable pants, then went to the bed. Roadhog finished his routine first and took off his mask so he could read a bit of his book he got as a gift easier. After a couple minutes of reading, Junkrat came to bed and sat down. Rat leant over and placed a kiss on Roadhog's cheek. Roadhog decided to stop Rat from moving back, and gave him a kiss in return. They separated for a moment for Hog to put his book down, but then began softly kissing again. Neither one were very experienced with it, but Hog lead the kiss. He slightly tilted his head to deepen the kiss and Junkrat followed suit, further depending it 

They continued until they were out of breath and had to catch their breath. By then Junkrat had an obvious bulge as he straddled Roadhog's lap as best as he could. Roadhog had to put his mask back on to breath easier. Roadhog put his hands on Rat's hips as Rat pressed and rubbed their clothed members against one another. After a minute of grinding, Rat got off Hog to strip from his clothes as Hog did the same. "Roadie, fuck me, please?"

Rat was laid on his back, legs spread and Hog couldn't say no if he wanted to. Roadhog opened the drawer in the nightstand to retrieve the lube and a condom. He opened the packet with the condom and rolled it down his cock. Roadhog opened the bottle of lube and spread some on his middle and index finger. He simply grunted "Spread," and Rat did so without second thought.

Hog gently prodded Rat's hole before he carefully slipped his middle finger in, careful to see if Rat was uncomfortable or in pain. It was made obvious very quickly that Rat was absolutely loving what Hog was doing. He was grinding down onto Hog's finger, whimpering and begging for more. "Hog, just... fuck... fuck me already. I need it..."  
"It'll hurt. I only used one finger."  
"God I don't care! I need it now, Hog. I'll be fine..."

Roadhog was reluctant, but removed his finger from Rat's hole. He spreads lube onto his cock slowly as Rat watches every move with a hungry and needy expression. He grips Rat's skinny hips and presses the tip of his cock to Rat's slick hole, slowly pressing in - he and Rat groan in unison. "You okay?" Hog asks.  
"Ooh yeeaaaah... Fuck...."

The stretch burned, but Rat loved every second. After a moment to adjust, Hog slowly started slowly thrusting in and out. Rat starts meeting Hog's thrusts trying to get him in deeper. Hog hits his prostate and Rat moans loudly. His hands scrabble on the sheets trying to find purchase and he grabs the hands on his hips to anchor himself down as if he'll just slip away. Hog's thrusts start getting a bit faster and harder. Hog's so close now. He thrusts in one last time, both he and Rat moans in unison as they come.

Hog slips out of Rat's hole and pulls off and throws away the condom as he and Rat bask in the after glow, momentarily catching their breaths. Hog lays down on the bed and Rat curls against him as they begin to drift off to sleep. Before they do, Hog lifts his mask to place a kiss on Rat's sweaty forehead and quietly says "Happy New Year, Rat."  
"Mmmmm. Happy New Year, mate. Love ya." And with that, they drift off to a happy, peaceful rest.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading to the end! Again, I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
